


Hot Cocoa for Two

by midoridev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Gay, Genji is a Little Shit, In Character, M/M, Minor Genyatta, Minor PharMercy, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, hopefully, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoridev/pseuds/midoridev
Summary: A case in which Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree are gays and aren't good with emotions. Jokes, soft smiles, and pressuring friends ensue. Enjoy!





	1. Sake and Pointless Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamihoemoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamihoemoe/gifts).



> Good morning/afternoon! Please inform me of any grammar mistakes. oops its been five years since ive updated

Travelling to Numbani…

          A light breeze wafted through the streets of Numbani, capturing attention with the scent it brought along. It was most surely singular the way two completely different aromas intermingled; just as vastly diverse as the acquaintance’s personality. Smoke and rubbed sage against spring with a light hint of gingerbread: laid-back and caring against unsociable with a light hint of callousness. The two, after a long three years in different Overwatch stations and watchpoints, had reunited and were sharing a firm handshake. Both had changed to be… slightly more like themselves. Whenever the pair would reacquaint each other, they always began to grow like the other. McCree would gain the older Shimada’s short temper and Hanzo would hold onto Jesse’s gentleness. Softly spoken conversation followed the wind and others nearby could gather no sense of what they were speaking of. Old references to past missions and old jokes they cherished were all respoken; recalled blissfully. Jesse's smile- dear God Jesse's smile- cast a glow of warmth upon their meet-up and Hanzo could not get enough of feeling listened to. As long as the other was speaking passionately, the conversation could be about which type of tea tasted best- and if you knew the cowboy, you would know damn well he prefers coffee because tea “tastes like ya picked s’me grass n’ tree leaves n’ ya fuckin’ boiled it, it sure does”.

          “Ya know what tastes real good, darlin’? Hot cocoa, 'specially in Numbani. I think I know a good place a few streets down n 'round the corner.”

          “I do not think I have ever tried hot cocoa. But I believe it is called a hot chocolate cafe,” Hanzo said with a matter-of-factly tone to his voice as he attempted to correct the study cowboy. His shoulders were as broad as a horse's and no less strong. He had aged well, but Hanzo did not dare to mention the specks of gray peeking from the signature beard the man wore. Maybe another time, in a much lighter atmosphere, after their reminiscent banter faded and was replaced with their usual jokes in the form of degradation. 

          “Nah, can't be.”

          “And why is that?” the older Shimada inquired, an eyebrow arched in confusion as to what Jesse was attempting to say.

          “They serve hot cocoa!” he exclaimed with his hazel eyes sparkling with interest and excitement. Perhaps in his orbs was a twinge of indignation. 

          “Aren't the names interchangeable?” was Hanzo’s grave mistake.

          “I think th’fuck not, Hanzo! There’s a diff’rence I'ssure ya,” the sharpshooter was borderline furious because of the initial shock of the Shimada’s ignorance. How dare he.

          “I do not believe so, Jesse.”

          “Nah nah nah. There’s. It's in how it's dun made, pardner. You'll’ve ta see’t ta believe’t I guess,” McCree tried to assure him without going into detail. The arrogant bastard would not believe him anyway, he decided.

          “How about a bet?” his pride nearly made his voice quiver. He was with such a lack of knowledge on the subject and still, he assumed he was all the more wiser than the American. If you opened your mouth, his haughtiness would be bitter on your tongue. Jesse McCree, however, had grown to relish in the distasteful attitude, but I suppose he has always liked bitter things. Again, he prefers coffee over tea.

          “What kinda bet we talkin’?” now Jesse was interested. He almost felt bad, the kind soul, because his Granny had not taught him a lot, but sweets and pastries were surely something she tutored him extensively on. The southern man definitely knew how to cook. Sugary, delectable dishes and drinks were his specialty. Hell, the woman drank too, and she had him learning to make alcoholic beverages that would be sure to satisfy an alcoholic with the strongest sweet tooth- in other words- Granny. Of course, he figured any of his concoctions would not win over Hanzo because there is something so different about his tastes. Even Genji has a soft spot for cotton candy, he mused. Sake and a sugary, fruity martini were definitely not alike. 

          “If I win, you owe me twenty units of the currency around here. If you win, you get the satisfaction of my loss.”

          “Now ya know damn right that ain't fair! I win n’ ya do what I say for the day.”

          Feeling confident, Hanzo replied with a pretentious half-smile and a soft “Deal. Let's go.”

          “Nah, nah sweetpea, hot cocoa is best when it's cold out. Let's head o’er at… nine?”

          “I think an energizing tea would be a lot better so early in the morning… but if you insist, McCree.”

          Jesse’s smile just grew wider. It nearly split his face in half with joy, “Sugar… I s’ppose yer used ta  
milit'ry time- I er… meant… 20 hours? Nah, 21, right?”

          “You are correct. And I'll have you know that time measurement is considered 'world time’, you dense American.”

          “Ah, fuck ya too,” Jesse laughed lightheartedly. This is what he was used to. Despite the sting of the words, the insult held no sincerity, Hanzo meant no harm. The way his mirth ricocheted off of the walls was marvelous. His utter exuberance was contagious: the symptoms were a good mood followed by a soft, content smile.

          After giggling softly, Hanzo replied with a simple “What shall we do until then?”

          “I didn't expect ya’d want ta spend it with me, Hanzo. Real sweet’f ya.”

          “Just anxious to win this bet, how moronic of you to assume otherwise. What I said was no compliment,” but Jesse caught the coy smile threatening to overcome the older Shimada’s stoic expression. He figured it'd take him longer to withhold his "arrogant" attitude.  

          “Ah, cut me a break darlin'.”

          “Do not call me that," a simple diversion technique to cover up his fake shell cracking. He always resorted to his dislike for McCree's pet names whenever he felt the cowboy getting the upper hand. 

          “I think it suits ya, pal,” Jesse teased before grabbing Hanzo's arm and yanking him out of the way of a sleep dart. He laughed heartily. “Ana, aren't ya s’pposed ta keep the weapons onboard?”

          “I cannot thank you enough, McCr-”

          “I was expecting him to fall right into your arms, doll! Seems old age has gotten to some, but not you Jesse!”

          “Yer one ta talk, Amari!!” Jesse laughed and shook his fist.

          “I have another dart, mister,” the older sniper threatened lightheartedly before waving her arm goodbye and chasing after her daughter. The cowboy shook his head with a small laugh that faded as soon as he noticed Hanzo looking like a spooked cat.

          “It's nothin’ darlin’. I'd’ve figured you’d’ve learned that Miss Amari likes ta play matchmaker. Doesn't have an _eye_  for good pairs I s’ppose.”

          “What a callous jerk you are,” Hanzo paused, “but it seems as though you are struggling with successfully being funny. Do you need _a hand_  with it?” a playful smile tugged at Hanzo's lips. The hint of happiness in the bowman’s facial expression dissipated as soon as he saw Jesse gaping. He rolled his eyes and after hearing Jesse laugh, the smile returned to its unnatural place.

          “Genji Shimada! You will not believe what your brother just did!” Jesse called to the cyborg.

          “Hush, McCree! He does not need to know of this. If he does, he will expect it from me! Jesse McCree listen to me!” Hanzo turned red in worry, embarrassment, and anger. The taller of the two turned to face him and his face fell.

          “Hey darlin’ it's okay, he didn't hear me, the dense motherfucker. Tryin ta talk to someone I guess,” Jesse recovered from being too gentle by dismissing the topic. He knew that Hanzo would get just as angry if the cowboy fussed over him. Man, that guy's ego is so big for someone so short.

          Hanzo burned. His heart was on fire from how conflicted it was. He could see the pity in the sharpshooter's eyes but he favored his care. He felt his face grow red but he just stared at his sandals in shame. Being so easily upset and so easily flattered was way harder than it had to be. Compliments came rare in the household he grew up in and he found he would constantly blame his initial shock and latter fluster on it. Annoyance, however, came easy. He couldn't look at the cowboy, but he silently wished that he would regain his confidence. “Excuse me,” he muttered and began to turn away.

          The rotten bastard grasped his shoulder with a strong, large, warm hand, “If ya don't mind, I’d love ta accompany ya.”

          The older Shimada grit his teeth, “I do not mind,” he forced out. Jesse followed him near silently; he dared not speak before Hanzo did in fear of setting him off. He led him outside of the craze of Numbani and into a small park. There, he sat in the grass and pulled out a flask full of sake. When Jesse eyed the souvenir Hanzo felt another smile tug at him.

          “Genji got it for me,” he laughed. “He had a day off recently and he took off to New York City with Zenyatta. We stayed in contact and it was quite amusing how perplexed they were about American traditions. I only knew so much.”

          “Bet the clocks fucked 'em over.”

          “They did,” the sniper confirmed, drinking from the flask before offering some to Jesse. There was a authentic, content smile plastered onto his face because of the less hectic air. Or maybe, because he was glad that Jesse was spending time with him? Never.

          “Don't mind’f I do,” McCree chuckled, “Did they enjoy the trip?”

          “Indeed. They claimed there was too much to do for simply a day.”

          “Damn. My old home was boring as hell 'til the whole Deadlock thing,” he passed the sake. The unlikely pair spent the rest of the sunshine at the park, completely dazed and carefree. They had missed what Ana had declared a date. Perhaps tomorrow. Conversation spilled idly from their tongues; most of the time about nothing in particular. The two had missed each other's company but had not realized it until they had it once again. Nor did they admit it. Hanzo had found solace and peace in a friend, and Jesse had a more calm, less shouty person to just hang out with. The flask was spent but the two continued babbling until Hanzo came to his senses.

          “What hotel do you think everyone else is staying at? It is getting late.” Hanzo started before yawning. Jesse checked his phone instead of responding. “Hello? McCree do not ignore me. We both know it does not end well with me.”

          “Walter Fischer's Inn,” the cowboy smiled widely, “Don't get all butthurt ‘bout my not respondin’ for a sec sweetie. How dare ya accuse me of ignorin’ ya? Yer th’most intriguin’ thing.” Hanzo rolled his eyes and looked away to conceal the blush forcing its way to his cheeks.

          “Let us go, Jesse.”

          “Ya must drink a lot of this to be exactly th’same.”

          “Guilty as charged,” Hanzo replied, cherishing the fact that the inn was close to the park. So close in fact, that Hanzo wouldn't be surprised if Ana was watching them with her sniper. The two reached the hotel to discover the infamous Amari had thought it was a good idea to put the two and Genji in the same room.

          “Good afternoon, brother,” Genji greeted them as they knocked, “Jesse.” His voice had clearly brightened as he saw McCree. “You two,” Genji laughed, “Morrison was flipping his shit. He's like your dad, Jesse. Like holy shit he was so worried and like- Ana popped up and dismissed all of his worry with a “Hanzo's gone too”. I bet he likes to think of my bro as some sort of bodyguard,” the green devil snickered. “Yeah, Ana never shuts up about it. She's so fucking weird, but gotta respect her I guess.”

          “Yeah, don't got an _eye_  for pairs,” Jesse grinned and glanced at the bowman. Almost immediately, Hanzo cracked a smile at the joke, again. Genji gasped loudly and overdramatically, causing Hanzo's smirk to drop.

          “Who has replaced my beloved brother? So help me God, McCree if you brainwashed him I'll slit your throat slowly with my katana. Brother, are you in there?! Was that a smile?”

          “Of course it wasn't. Quit acting like a hooligan.”

          “I swear by it. I've decided that if I come down with something that Doc can't fix up, I want 'I witnessed Hanzo smile’ on my grave.”

          “Do not be so vexing. I am going to retire to the bedroom. You are giving me a migraine," Hanzo waved off the cyborg and retreated to the bedroom, which had two queen sized beds. There was also a futon in the main room.

          “You can have the other bed,” Genji quipped. “I sleep for fun anyways. Don't actually need it.”

          “Ya don't?”

          “Nope. Sleep is for the weak. Anyways…” they spoke for what seemed as long as Hanzo and McCree had. Or perhaps it simply seemed like it because the cowboy was tired and tipsy. Eventually, the sharpshooter decreed he was going to sleep, and left to go to the second queen bed. He entered the room and smiled at how curled up Hanzo was. Jesse swore the brothers, the Amaris, and himself could all fit if they were all balled up like the stoic Shimada. He walked to the end table in between the bed and placed his belongings there. He unhooked his belt, chuckling to himself as 'BAMF’ was visible. Sometimes, McCree forgot he even wore the gold.

          Comedy gold that is.

          The American found his stuff in the corner of the room and he thanked Genji mentally. He changed into something more suitable for sleep and passed by Hanzo again before getting into the bed. He paused and stared for a moment. The egotistical bastard had his hair down. McCree subconsciously brushed it from his face in order to feel it. He suddenly felt daggers poke into his back and figured it was Genji’s stare. Jesse evaded looking at the cyborg whilst climbing under the covers. What kind of man has hair that soft?


	2. Matchmaking and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays finally get some hot cocoa while Pharmercy and Genyatta are great wing-couples! Featuring some mentioned (and regretted) crushes on a certain cyborg way back when. (its funny pls believe me) Also, I'm glad to be back sorry for taking so long to update! Happy New Year! 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Alternatively titled: An [E] to the heart.
> 
> Alternative for the alternative title: McCree E's, M2's, Lshifts, and M2's Hanzo with his smiles.

Traveling to Numbani…

          Soft sunlight wafted through the mesh lace curtains of the hotel room. Being placed on the top floor was absolutely stunning. The view from the bay window stretched to see traffic, to see the patches of greenery, to see the park Hanzo and Jesse had retreated to just the day before. Speaking of the bay window, the bottom was completely glass. At night it was a wonder that attracted Genji, the traffic of the rebuilt city was marvelous to the eyes. The lights blinded those who dared to stare at them long enough. The red and white concept of the room was both modern and classy. McCree had hidden his face as soon as the curtains were pulled back. He growled light-heartedly and turned over. A bit of muttered profanity passed along his lips as he struggled to awaken. His dreams had been muggy and he felt like he had not slept for millions of years. Overwatch was tiresome over any other possible adjective- no. Enervating. Utterly draining. Such a good rest settled well among the trio. The "vacation" away from work was near euphoric. But realistically, there was a reason behind the team being in Numbani. They were working for a private sponsor who was worried about investing in it, especially after its fall way back when. A silhouette loomed over Jesse and he mumbled once more. Not only did he protest, but he turned over again. The only piece of his dream he remembered was that it was a particularly good one, which was enough to make the cowboy want to retire to bed for the rest of the day.

          "I believe it is time for you to awaken," Jesse blinked hazily at the shadow that had moved over to loom over him again. Hanzo. Of course. What kind of man spoke so eloquently other than Hanzo?

          "Shucks, sweetheart. M'not presentable," McCree joked, a lethargic grin infecting Hanzo with a sense of peace.

          "I did not think you were the one to spend time on your appearance."

          "I don't really," Jesse laughed before his smile dropped. He had turned over so often that now he laid there, staring at the bowman as he was illuminated by the gorgeous bay window to the left of him. Being fixed with such a calculating gaze made Hanzo constantly and anxiously switch the foot he leaned on. The cowboy watched the sniper's Adam's apple bob as he gulped uneasily. What kind of man,

          "Are you two just going to stare at each other or are we going to go out for breakfast?" Genji peeked into the room with a devilish snicker; the chuckle making the two shiver apprehensively. Genji had his faceplate removed and was looking incredibly relaxed. Jesse stumbled to get up and out of the bed, and only stopped when the older Shimada did not step back to allow it. Taken aback as though he was not paying attention, the shorter backed up in awkward silence. McCree nearly grinned at the subtle blush he noticed as Hanzo stared at his feet but he knew better. The arrogant man would have gotten offended and retreated into his abrasive shell.

          "Sorry pal, yer bro di'nt tell me 'bout the whole breakfast thing," Jesse addressed Genji and his question.

          "M-my apologies-"

          "M'just playin' around Hanzo darlin'," McCree smiled softly and turned to Genji again, "We wearin' Overwatch shit?"

          "Not unless you don't want to go, Jesse!" Genji laughed and revealed how casually he was dressed. The robotic limbs looked out of place but only if you searched for them. Without taking a second glance, you would not notice he was a cyborg. Although casual, the more enthusiastic Shimada did not look bad. A simple white tee and the least baggy sweats that Jesse swore he'd ever seen both suited and complimented him. Hanzo was already dressed as well; how had he not noticed that? Jesse sighed and shooed the brothers out of the room so he could change. Glancing around the room, he found where his stuff was placed and began to sort through it before deciding jeans and a loose, red flannel was good enough. Dressed and ready to go, the sharpshooter peered around the double master before feeling self-conscious about the most foolish thing. He did not want to seem like a slob! He quickly and quietly made the bed and hid his dirty clothing behind his suitcase. He opened the door to the bedroom and immediately felt two pairs of eyes on him.

          "Took you long enough!" Genji teased.

          "Hey! It takes for-fuckin'-ever to get these beautiful locks und'r control!" Jesse declared with a playful smirk splayed across his tanned face.

          "Yeah? So does Hanzo's but he didn't take nearly as long!" Genji poked at McCree's sides with a shit-eating grin. Jesse chuckled. "Nah, don't worry Jesse. Hanzo must've taken three hours longer. He actually takes forever," the half-robot turned to grin at his brother who simply glared daggers.

          "Shucks Genji! Now he's all embarrassed~" he joined in with the teasing without thinking. He nearly regretted it when the sniper turned his head and stared at the ground.

          The younger Shimada had decided the breakfast joint they were going to dine at. Well, dine in like- a casual way. It was nothing fancy. It reminded McCree of the old waffle diner he used to go to as a kid. Supposedly it was a chain that had outlived centuries. What was it called? It was on the tip of his tongue, how vexing! Not that he normally minded odd, irrelevant thoughts that seemed to come and go uncompleted. But sometimes, it is these mind-boggling things he should know but does not! Like a word that rhymes with orange- surely he found one when he was a kid! Wait- door hinge. Got it, forget that example. Hmm... Oh! The look Hanzo always gives Jesse when the cowboy does something incredibly sincere and caring. He could not find the word for it- let alone describe it.

          But the author of this sure as hell can. He looked nearly _entranced_ by a mystical figure that wasn't there. Like kindness was so _foreign_ and so _uncommon_ that it left him confused, startled, overwhelmed, and emotional all at once. Now, the sniper never got emotional emotional- but this was as close as he'd get. At least that anyone would see; everyone has their own personal demons to take care of and whether or not they're open about their struggles is up to them. His eyes would shine as though he was tearing up but he wasn't. They would sparkle and reflect Jesse's kind eyes back at him. His gaze was so focused on solely McCree that it was near uncomfortable but it was never at the same time. It was full of appreciation- of a flutter of _joy_ and sheer thankfulness that someone would go out of their way to aid him. His lack of friends was mainly because of how focused he was on maintaining this intimidating aura. People tended to avoid him- but Jesse had taken him by surprise and did not stop pining for the raven-haired man's attention and friendship. But whenever Hanzo suspected it was some sort of lie- that maybe it was a status kind of thing- he would momentarily flashback to the countless examples of unprovoked banter and friendliness. Maybe Jesse being so popular was just a coincidence- actually a side effect really- of being so kind and outgoing. McCree even got along with _Satya_.

 

~*~

 

          Genji walked up to the hostess and smiled, informing her that there were four to be seated, which McCree eyed Hanzo for. The omnic let out a string of delighted beeps upon learning the group worked for Overwatch. Immediately, Genji inquired about and made sure that the omnic was aware of Zenyatta and his contribution to their morale. She seemed delighted that the two and a half humans could find peace and forgiveness through the monk’s insightful words. She led the three to a booth and reminded them that their waitress should be out shortly. Genji jumped to repeat that Zenyatta should be arriving any minute- which in turn had Jesse and Hanzo grinning cheekily at each other before at the cyborg.

          “Cut me a break, the both of you,” Genji sounded both amused and exasperated. An outgoing lady walked up to the booth with a wide smile that only grew toothier when she saw the group.

          “Quite colorful, loving the hair sweetheart,” she said to Genji, who, abashedly, smiled. She seemed like she was more interested in flirting than taking their orders as nearly fifteen minutes went by of her tapping her pen and making subtle but persistent moves on the men.

          “Oh! Have you heard, Genji? Gay omnic-human couples have been legalized throughout the world today!” Hanzo threw the card onto the table, “Great news for you!” The woman paused and paled, completely surprised. Her attention floated to Hanzo immediately upon listening to his implications and she smiled sweetly.

          “Isn't that great! Good for him!”

          “My brother Hanzo is… also that way.” Hanzo stopped, perplexed, almost offended. McCree had seen the brothers pull the gay card on countless of women Genji was disinterested in, but never did Genji imply such of Hanzo.

          “Oh, are you all…?”

          “We click. In more ways than one.” That made the waitress go quiet as the cyborg elbowed Hanzo from across the table. The ding of a bell chimed and echoed through the relatively peaceful diner and in walked Zenyatta, wearing aviators and all. As he floated over, the younger Shimada snickered wildly.

           As the monk drew nearer, the snickering was being muffled as the ninja suppressed tears of laughter. “How- how are those staying up?” Genji guffawed. “You don't have a nose- or, or, ears!” Of course, the nonchalant Shimada thought the sunglasses were ridiculous.

          “You told me to dress casually. Did I make an error?” he removed the glasses to stare in- what Hanzo and Jesse assumed was- a skeptical manner. The tone of the robotic voice was laced with inquiry and utter dubiety.

          Breakfast passed nonchalantly and now that he was thinking about it, so had lunch. Anxiously, McCree glanced at Hanzo, "D'ya think we forgot 'bout somethin' yesterday?" his voice dared to ride along the edge of playful. With Hanzo, it was a dangerous gamble but Jesse figured the odds were in his favor most of the time; considering the sniper favored him.

          Was that a grin..?

          "I do not think so." Hanzo’s face fell placid as he handed his phone to the sharpshooter, and tucked his hands into his coat. He shivered, really wishing he had brought his gloves with him. He was in such a rush that morning- despite McCree waking later than the Shimada brothers. The sniper was nudged and in response, he nodded to acknowledge Jesse was giving him his phone back. When he looked at it, it appeared that the cowboy had gotten the hint and had punched in the cafe’s address into the GPS. Smiling to himself, Hanzo quickly noted the path they had to follow and tucked his phone into his pants pocket.

           “What was our lil’ skirmish ‘bout now?” Jesse questioned with a frisky beam that showed his top row of teeth. The older Shimada nearly skidded to a halt in his tracks. The only word that came to his mind was stunning. You see, if the sniper had ever consistently made eye contact with the cowboy, he would have realized that the gleam of his pearly whites with the combination of just how charming his dimples were created disaster. And by disaster, I mean it would have Hanzo’s heart skip a beat. And at the prime age of 38, that certainly wasn’t the most robust. His dark brown eyes grew wide in that very moment of realization of just how endearing Jesse McCree, the fabled cowboy, bounty hunter, sharpshooter, and moron was. Stuttering in his step, Hanzo turned away and huffed. He pretended to be fascinated with how the dark clouds floated by so swiftly. McCree had turned away too, embarrassed himself. His joking question remained unanswered and silently he de-cluttered his brain. Was his hair messed up? Maybe he had a scratch on his face? No…?

 

~*~

 

          They arrived, having walked to the cafe in complete silence. It was borderline awkward; the only thing keeping it from being unbearable was the fact that they had enjoyed each other’s company in stillness countless times before. Hanzo, when the two first began to converse, was still rough and did not talk much. It was amazing how the cowboy got him out of his shell. He spoke to Jack sometimes!

          “After this I am going to the hotel and seating myself on the balcony. This has been an eventful day.”

          “I can’t blame ya. Want me ta tell Genji to fuck off fer a bit when we get back?”

          “Yes, that would be ideal.”

          “Me too?”

          Hanzo paused. He chuckled, “As long as you promise not to speak nonsense, maybe.”

          “Shit, darlin’ I’m afraid I can’t do that. Not even for ya.”

          “Damn," what kind of man has the  _right_ to pull this shit with Jesse McCree and make his heart soar?

          “Damn,” McCree agreed. Jesse walked up to the register after the people in front of them went to wait for their drinks and told the cashier/barista that the two were interested in the creation of hot cocoa. “It’s for a bet.” Hanzo glanced at McCree with a sly smile that shook the cowboy to the spurs on those ugly ass boots. The barista, a young man named Will, smiled brightly.

          “May I get your names?”

          “Jesse and Hanzo. We’d like a hot chocolat-”

          “We do not sell hot chocolate here,” he interrupted before his eyes widened as though he had seen a ghost behind them, “My apologies! I shouldn’t have interrupted you. We, uh, we sell hot cocoa.”

          “What’s the difference?” Hanzo blurted impulsively before flushing and covering his mouth. “I hope you’ll forgive me.”

          “Please sweetpea, he’s used ta’ a lot worse workin’ in that line a’ work,” he put his hand reassuringly onto the shorter’s shoulder and rubbed his thumb soothingly across the back of Hanzo’s shoulder. The barista nodded in utter agreement before stumbling to get their cups, his lips moving fast, his words even faster. He explained that hot chocolate was, by technical terms, a bitter tasting drink when not doused in sugar. Hot chocolate was a term familiarized by the public because 'chocolate' was booming. Therefore, hot chocolate was a more pleasing term, although hot cocoa was what the popular drink was actually referred to by. If the cafe actually served hot chocolate, only a select few would purchase and be satisfied, and the store would be a niche joint for a specific crowd of people, that, much like black coffee drinkers, enjoyed bitterness. Jesse prefers coffee over tea.

          “A day huh, darlin’,” Jesse said as Will created the most generic hot cocoa drink on their menu. No fancy mints, just a couple of marshmallows and hot cocoa.

          “No. We were technically both correct. No one wins. They are, by companies, interchangeable names.”

          “But-” McCree sighed, resigning, “we were both right. So, we both get what we asked for?”

          “I-” Hanzo narrowed his eyes. He’s right. He decided reluctantly, “Fine. Fork it up, cowboy.”

          “Tomorrow, midnight. That’s when your torture begins,” the cowboy reached for his wallet, pulling out twenty units of Numbani currency.

          “Oh please. You’re like a teddy bear. What torture could you possibly put me through?” a playful grin tugged at the corners of the sniper’s lips in an attempt to invade. His mouth immediately forfeited, allowing a smile so wide that it was as though he had stolen a flashbang from under McCree and hit him with it. The bounty hunter was stunned. He smiled back though, and his eyes shined.

 

~*~

 

          “Hey-” the walk back home was full of cheery banter and smiles, “I’m gonna stop by Doc’s. See if she got anything for my killer headache.”

          “Go ahead, I’m not stopping you. I will be back at our hotel room,” and with that, the two parted ways. Hanzo walked into the room and let the door hold him upright as he shut it. “Genji we must talk.” Surprised, he saw Genji and Zenyatta meditating in front of a large window, the last flutters of sunlight shining upon their tranquil expressions.

          “You’re gay for my best friend.”

          Hanzo threw his jacket onto the floor in a sudden fit of anger, “I knew I shouldn’t have come to you!”

          “Hush, pupil,” was Zenyatta’s monotonous response, “I can sense you are planning on responding. We are not done here.”

          “My apologies, Zenyatta,” the sniper picked up his jacket and hung it on one of the rings, retiring to the master room, “Genji… we’ll talk later.”

 

~*~

 

          “Angela-” Jesse nearly collided with the door. He had expected it to fling open, but the doorknob was stuck and took a little bit to turn. “Angela-” Fareeha looked up, a news article hologram in front of her. Angela was passed out on her shoulder, a cup of coffee still in her hands. “Oh. I’m sorry ‘Reeha. I’ll come back."

          “No, it’s fine. Sit down,” she set down the newsgram. “The Shimadas too much? We thought only you could tolerate both of them at once.”

          “No, actually quite the opposite.”

          Fareeha sighed, “Which one are you pining for? Not Genji again, I hope.”

          “Y’see I’d’ve expected ya ta’ laugh or somethin’ after sayin’ that but ya just sound annoyed. I swear yer actin’ just like Doc ‘ere.”

          “I’m so close to laughing right now trust me,” she smiled down at Angela and how calm she looked. “Don’t want to wake her, y’know.”

          “Ah okay. And no- I don’t got feelins’ for Genji. The hell? The only reason I ever liked him was b’cuz he was just as edgy as I was in our Blackwatch days.”

          “Solid reason.”

          “Yer no help, ‘Reeha.”

          “I just don’t understand. You aren’t-” Pharah’s expression fell, “please don’t tell me. It’s not- _Hanzo_ \- is it?” the cowboy just nodded weakly. “Jesse! _No_! You _can’t_ -”

          “It’s like he doesn’t have a heart, I know,” McCree sighed, “But you- you don’t talk to him!”

          “Do you _want_ to pine for someone I don’t talk to?”

          “It’s better than pining for someone who is one benefits check away from buying a ring, Fareeha!” he said, referring to Genji.

          “Well you had a better chance with Genji!” Pharah exclaimed, absolutely flabbergasted. She shook her head. Angela began to stir and she sighed heavily. “You woke her up.”

          “Hm?” the doctor wiped her eye, “Jesse? Everything okay?”

          “He’s being gay.”

          “Is it Genji again?”

          “You two seriously share the same mind.”

          “No, not that one. At least not now.”

          “Stop talking like that! I was a teenager! It is _not_ going to happen again.”

          “What do you mean by ‘not that one’- _no_.”

          “So you guys can like, read each other's’ minds, is that right?”

          “Jesse! You _can’t_!”

          “Well shucks, Doc, I am! Can I really help it?”

          “He’s awful.”

          Jesse sighed, “You two are really makin’ me regret tellin’ ya. Ya don’t-” he just shut up, shaking his head that he placed into his calloused hands. “I’m screwed.” Angela and Fareeha looked at each other. McCree could not tell, but they were sharing a glance that spoke more than a thousand words.

          You see, they know just as much as you and me.

          “He’s just so-” the cowboy paused, “you don’t want to hear it.”

          “McCree,” Angela’s voice took on a more serene and caring tone; ‘mom mode,’ as Jesse referred to it, “Please. If you cannot talk to anyone else, go ahead.”

          “His smile, Angela. His _smile_.” The couple looked at each other quizzically as though they had never seen the sniper smile(they haven't) before turning back to make eye contact with the sharpshooter.

          “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph his eyes sparkle. I’m telling you-” and he told them everything.

          “Okay. Jesse. As one of your best friends, I want you to listen to me. This hot chocolate thing is cute as hell. Like I wish I had something so easily cliche like that for Angela. Abuse it. Every single time, you hear me? Every new post we go to, whether for vacation or work, take him out for hot cocoa. If they’re anything like coffee shops, it’s a perfect, tranquil place to talk and get to know each other. You want to see that smile more? Give him something to look forward to.”

           Angela nodded, “If you make it a tradition, he’ll constantly be excited for it. And since you two are so well acquainted, not every place has to be good. As a matter of fact, the more bad places, the more jokes and the more promises to make the next one better.”

 

          She whipped out her phone for a minute to text a certain cyborg ninja.


End file.
